


Refractory

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 100_men, Community: comment_fic, Humor, M/M, Marathon Sex, POV Tony Stark, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When did the sun go down?”</p>
<p>“After round three,” Steve says, still panting hotly against Tony’s shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refractory

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [MCU, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fire Cracker](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719160.html?thread=94971960#t95169592) and the LJ 100_men prompt #34: [Sex](http://fresh-brainss.livejournal.com/6514.html).

Once Tony regains the motor functions to actually _blink_ , he spends a good portion of the normal precious few post-coital intimate moments adjusting his eyes to the new darkness of the room. “When did the sun go down?”

“After round three,” Steve says, still panting hotly against Tony’s shoulder. He’s wrapped around Tony from head to toe—his fingers in Tony’s hair, his leg draped over Tony’s waist. Every inch of Tony still feels the memory-pressure of _Steve, Steve, Steve_ —his smell, his sweat, the delicious noises he made when Tony pinned him to the bed. It’s something he’ll never get enough of.

In doses, of course—he is not, after all, a teenager anymore.

As Tony attempts to catch his breath and slow the beating of his admittedly delicate heart, Steve kisses a line up his shoulder and into the juncture of his neck, lips feverish and searching. Tony can _feel_ him grin, all charm and shyness, even after he’s been fucked boneless four times over. “Easy, tiger,” he says, even as he arches into the sensation. “Let’s take a breather. Save some room for Jesus.”

Steve snorts, hand drifting beneath the blanket. “No time like the present.” His fingers circle Tony’s cock in a gentle, firm grip as he rocks his hips into Tony’s leg. “The night’s still young.”

_But I’m not,_ Tony thinks, but then realizes that Steve is _technically_ older than him, and no way he’s letting him win this particular battle. So he just groans and flips Steve onto his back. “You know, if I knew you’d be such a fire cracker in the sack, I would’ve had you in here long before the second date.”

“Such a romantic,” Steve says dryly, but he can’t hold back his grin when Tony kisses him again, and again, and again.


End file.
